jamal_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jose "Jocey"
'''Jose Ramirez or nicknamed "Joecy", '''is a classic Jamal Chronicles character who was a main factor and function for the larger heists operations and a close friend of both Tyrone and Jamal respectively. He is cold, silent, and without a doubt skilled in many departments due to his experience with the Motorcycle Club drug dealing jobs. Early Life Jose was born in a middle-class family in the Northern part of San Francisco, who moved to Los Angeles in 1986. Jose's parents were actually both killed when a pipe bomb exploded in the bus they were in during rush hour LA traffic in 1988. After his parent's passed away his Aunt started to raise him. Childhood Jose went to school in the safer part of North LA which he was bullied by classmates for his race and lack of parents at the time. Personality Jose is a deep skinned person, not taking and rude or offensive comments/phrases to heart as throughout his life he has literally witnessed death murder loss and financial gain through his MC jobs as a leader Dropout from High School When Jose's Aunt was very ill in 2005, he had to drop out from high school in order to take care of her full time. She later passed away in 2008. Leaving Jose all alone, he turned to drugs and started making deals with different Motorcycle gangs giving him the nickname "Biker Weed" Motorcycle Club Connections In 2010, Jose started to get more involved in drug dealing with multiple motorcycle gangs across LA and even started his own called "Rebel's customs" His MC slowly expanded and actually earned him quick cash from meth and cocaine as his biker club members helped him frequently in exchange for their own wage benefits The Heists Storyline (2016-2017) Jocey was at the time producing Meth and Cocaine for his fellow MC members to sell and earn cash, during then a close friend name Jamal offered him a spot in rescuing a prisoner for quick cash, he accepted The Prison Break After they gain the trust of Lester. (Past first Heist) Lester creates them another plan to escort a high value prisoner from the local High-Security Lockup. Going under the name of "Rashcovsky" he was a Russian Billionare that was taken to a high security prison for accounts of murder in the east coast of the United States. During the raid in the prison, Jocey Tyrone and Jamal rush through dozens of police officers and SWAT officers before making it to Rashcovsky, they then drag him into a nearby parked Riot Control Van and then escort out of the prison before making they're way to a local airfield and escaping via a propeller plane. Rashcovsky flies back to Russia and the trio parachute out and land at a shoreside 34 miles from Los Angeles. However Lester was charged for DDOSS by the LAPD and was arrested for 4 months so the trio was forced to find another Heist planner. They all received payments of $124,500 The Humane Labs Raid Before the initial raid Tyrone meets a vago's street gang lord who agrees with the heist planning, and goes under the name of "Rainbow" An former FBI agent with Tyrone contacts him about a potential job, Tyrone agrees and he also brings along Jamal Jocey and Rainbow. The Agent is known simply as "Agent 14" they then plan an attack on a Government Laboratory to steal Date for the FBI and CIA to research. During the early morning hours, the team meet at a beach near the lab while half of the team sneaks in and steals the data while the other kill ground targets with a attack helicopter. After Jocey and Rainbow steal the remaining data they come on shore and meet up with Tyrone and Jamal, before leaving and eventually handing the data to a CIA agent whom of which is unknown. They are each payed $200,000 for the work they did. About 3 weeks after the Raid, they do a small time job for a mentally ill redneck, but they were not payed for the actions they did. Instead they were given discounts on several vehicles on the Military Websites. The Pacific Standard Job The team meets up with Lester after he was bailed out of prison by Jocey, Lester then describes them a opportunity for the biggest job of all time (For the Crew) Lester then set's up a board of plans to bring down one of the largest bank's in the country and become Criminal Masterminds. Tyrone Jamal Jocey and Rainbow agree and begin a series of Stressful and dangerous Set up missions in order to bring the big one down. They steal thermal charges and Military hardware for this job as the gates guarding the money is under extreme protection and security. After completing the set-ups the the four men make the trip to the bank, they kill all of the security guards and Jocey places the Thermal Charges on the gates. After the charges break open the gates Joecy and Rainbow take about $4,500,000 and re-group with the other two. However Jamal accidentally shoots one of the hostages and the alarm is raised meaning that the United States National Guard was on their way to the bank. The team then exit the bank and are surrounded by the LAPD, SWAT Officials, and the United States Armed Forces. The team make there way through dozens of soldiers cops and counter terrorists. During the Heist Jocey is shot in the arm, and drops cash throughout the job. The Team make it to the bikes they stole earlier before heading to a disclosed mountain location, but at the cost of being chased by Military Heliopters and SWAT vans. The team then drive off the mountain and get into a boat, where they escape with a total of $4,234,993 Tyrone Jamal Jocey and Rainbow then celebrate, bringing the Heist's to an end... 2017-Present Jose now does his MC jobs full time and earns large amounts of cash from them as LA's underground drug demand is very high, his MC has over 200 members. Murders Committed By "Jocey" Rival MC Members - Attempted to steal product Hundreds of Cops and Military officials during the Heists (Prison Break/Pacific Standard) Dozens of Gang members killed during the heists Private Security Goons (Humane Labs Raid) MC Buyer's who were undercover Police Officers Vehicles Owned By "Jocey" 1986 Ferrari Testarossa (Cheetah Classic) - Bought Mil "24" (Savage) - Bought from Russian Mafia Declasse Tampa (Chevy) - Stolen by Balla's members and shipped to Japan 1980's Chevy impala (Lowrider) - Destroyed in an assassination attempt Weapons Used By "Jocey" HK G36C - Assault Rifle PMM - Handgun AKM - Assault Rifle Scorpion Evo - SMG Vector - SMG .50 Cal Sniper Motorcycle Club Dagger